A new world
by Jigoku no Yami
Summary: Seven doors, seven world. Where to go? Its up to you.UPDATED Saturday, june 24. On Hold untill i get Insperation. Up for Adoption/Dead
1. Chapter 1

Ranma ½ and all its characters in this story do not belong to me. So please leave a poor fanfiction writer alone.

Time Line: The end of the Manga and Anime by eight months months.

Ranma had been getting sword training from his mother for eight months, ever since the wedding fiasco. He had learned, not only his mothers' style, but he also created his own style of swordsman ship. It was called the Defending Wolf.

The three weapons Ranma had mastered were the Katana, a Kodachi and a Hook Sword. He was also well versed in using throwing knives.

This story takes place on a cold summer night at the Tendo Dojo.

The Fiancés wanted to know where Ranma was.

The Okinamia cross dressing chef asked, "Where is my Ranchan?" As she looked at the contactor, Nabiki Tendo.

"Yes, were Airen?" Second the chiese Amazon Xian Pu as she had one of her Bonbories out.

"Where is the Pervert? I bet he is out with that Kodachi bitch." Stated the delusional moron, Akane Tendo.

"I am right here." Stated Ranma from the doorway with Cologne to his left hand side, she was balanced on her staff. To Ranmas' right, in a fighting kimono, was Nodoka with her katana attached to her back, with the hilt seen over her right hip. Ranma him self was dressed differently. He no longer had his traditional red and black silk clothing. He wore Soft leather shoes, Form fitting black jeans, a white long sleeve silk shirt, with the Kanji for Death on the front and on the back. At his back was a Katana in a deep purple sheath. The handle was of simple wood, but it had a deep red sheen to it. Around his waist was a strong black leather strap. Attached to it, under his right hand was a hook sword. Under his left hand was a Kodachi, with a simple gray scabbard, but the handle had the same deep red sheen over its simple wood design. His once blue eyes were now a deep violet color. His once raven black hair was now blacker than night.

Just as Genma opened his mouth to complain, he was hit with the Chinese elders staff.

Nodoka gives all those there a piercing stare.

"Due to what Ranma has told me, I have asked that Elder Cologne give Ranma the wish-bringing sword, so that he make one wish. And I don't want anyone to interfere." Stated Nodoka with a silky smooth purr as she drew two inches of her katana out of its sheath.

Cologne handed Ranma the Sword.

Ranma looked hard at the sword before opening his mouth.

"I wish to go to where I can help save lives and find someone to love me for who I am!" Ranma shouted

"Wish Granted" the sword said out loud

Xian Pu started to glow and a small purple and white kitten was seen on the ground. And where Ranma once stood, was a naked red haired girl. Nodoka drew up a blanket and covered the girl and moved her to the couch.

Somewhere else, and sometime else

Ranma groggily got up from the cold rock floor. He tried to stand but stumbled back down and threw up. The wish-bringing sword was no-where to be seen. When Ranma was able to get up, he looked around. There were no windows in this room. The only light came from three torches. There were seven doors with a different insignia on it.

The first door had the seal of Alchemy on it.

The second door had a pagan seal on it.

The third door had two hourglasses on it. One had an arrow pointing down, while the other hand an arrow pointing up.

The fourth door had tow swords on it. One was bathed in blood, while the other was a sakabato.

The fifth door had to metal cylinders on it. One cylinder had a green blade made of light coming from it. The other cylinder had a red blade of light shooting from it.

The sixth door had an emblem of the Dragon god, Bahamat.

The seventh door had a simple upturned golden crescent moon

"Where to go?" was Ranmas only question.

Until next time readers. You get too chose where Ranma goes to. And below are the worlds the doors go to:

Door 1: Golden sun

Door 2: Full metal alchemist

Door 3: Inu-Yasha

Door 4: Ruroni Kenshin

Door 5: Star Wars

Door 6: Final Fantasy X

Door 7: Sailor Moon

And remember folks, my vote will be cast also.

Bai-Bai

New Lord of Darkness


	2. Chapter 2

The results are in people.

Golden Sun-4

Full metal alchemist-7

InuYasha-2

Ruroni Kenshin-2

Star Wars-8

Final Fantasy X-22

Sailor moon-4

Looks like Final Fantasy it is folks. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ranma walked towards the door with the image of the Dragon God Bahamat.

The door opened and a small child, hooded in a dark purple robe, on the back was a golden wheel.

"What do you want, Ranma?" asked the child, his face was hidden by perpetual Shadow, his voice was that of a normal 8-9 year old.

Ranma looked at the kid, "I want to help your world." Stated Ranma

"Why?" there was an air of laughter in the kids' voice, "You know nothing about Spira.

"I want to help those that need it." Reported Ranma bored.

The kid shrugs his shoulders, "As you wish Ranma." Said the kid as he disappeared.

Ranma walked into the darkness of the door. When Ranmas' form vanished, the doors slammed shut, and the lights in the round stone room, flickered off, waiting until the next person to Enter.

THE WORLD OF SPIRA

Ranma watched Braska learn the Final summon. Watched as Jeckt defeated Sin. As Jeckt become Sin in turn. Watched as Tidus rise to the tops of the Zanarkand Abes. As Sin attacked Zanarkand. As Tidus was sent 1000 years into the future, Where he meat Rikku and the Al Bheds, and later befriend Yuna, the daughter of Summoner Braska.

"What will you do, Ranma?" Asked the kid.

"I will help them." Was the cold reply as Ranma left the kid in the dark.

Yuna, Tidus, Khimari, Lulu and Wakka were now entering Killika Islands, Just after sin attacked. Yuna did the Sending of those killed by Sin. Tidus was astounded by the sheer grace at which Yuna danced. The team soon turned in after that.

Ranma practiced Kata all night long, thinking. Ranma knew more about the past than even those Masters of Yevon did. The night soon gave way to day as Lady Yuna and her Guardians wandered into the forest.

The defeated the monsters with relative ease, and soon made their way to the base of Killika Temple. Then the sin spawn attacked. The group was nearing their last breath, and yet the monster did not want to go down.

There was a strong gust of wind, and a piece of the sin spawn was destroyed.

"You will not claim the lives of these people, monster." Purred the man as he released Hi-Potions on the group. Everyone was back to fighting shape.

Who are ya', man?' Asked Wakka as he threw his Iron blitz ball at the fiend. The fiend moved, as a part of its armor was chipped off.

"I will explain later." Replied the man as he blocked a strike for Khimari.

Lulu blasted an arm of he monster and watched it turn to dust.

Khimari pierced through the last arm of the fiend.

The Armor shell opened up and out popped the main fiend.

"Lets attack together!" The man shouted.

Ranma sheathed his short sword and grabbed his Katana, it pulsed with energy.

Tidus started to glow with light as he prepared to use Slice and dice.

Lulu poured the last of her Magic power to cast Fira.

Wakka used his Elemental reels to cast his Blitz ball in flames.

Khimari pulsed with power as he got in his ready stance to use High Jump.

Yuna used her magic powers to cast protect and cure the group of poison.

The gang rushes as one, Fire burned, multiple slash wounds cared the fiend like a thanksgiving turkey, Khimaris' spear held the fiend in place, and a vacuum blade cut it in half. The fiend let off a defiant roar as it finally died.

The gang turned to the man who whelped them out. He flung the blood off his sword before sheathing it.

His clothes were out of place for a fighter. Soft leather boots, skintight black jeans, a long sleeve white shirt. There were holders for his swords at his waist. And if one were to look closely enough, there were a row of throwing daggers underneath his shirt.

He turned to look at the group. His eyes were a pale gold color, and his white hair made him seem a decade older than what he was. There was a long scar running down over his right eye, and there was no iris in the right eyeball.

"My name is Ranma. And I saw that you were in trouble. I had to help." Replies Ranma with a smile as a sleeveless blood red trench coat appeared in his hand, with the Kanji for Wolf on the back. "And who might you be?"

"Tha names Wakka, Cap'n on tha Besaid Aurochs."

"Lulu." Came the frosty reply.

"Khimari, the Ranso."

"Tidus, Star player of the Zanarkand Abes."

"I am the Summoner Yuna."

A/N: sorry it took me so long to get this out, but school has been a pain in the ass. Don't worry though, I have all that I need for this Fic written down.

See ya next chapter folks


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any characters discribed below.

The group went up the stairs and entered the Temple.

Ranma did not go with them into the cloister of Trials, and instead waited for them in the main hall. He spread his senses out and felt three monks with dark hearts walk by.

Ranma followed them to a secret room, and invoked the Umi-Sen-Ken.

"The tradition is going well," stated one monk.

"Yes it is," replied another.

"But who will stop Sin for another ten years?" asked the third monk.

"There are three choices," replied the first

Ranma at this time brought out a recording sphere and taped the monks.

"I believe the daughter of High Summoner Braska will be the one. She has the strength of her father," stated the third

"I agree. She will be a good sacrifice," said the second

"She is also half Al-Bhed. A mockery to Yevons society," stated the first.

"When she is dead, we will not have to worry about the half blooded bitch again," said the third

Ranma quickly, but quietly snuck out of the room, and went back to wait for the Summoner and her Guardians.

He did not wait very long as the group came out, and they all left the Temple.

Ranma walked over to Yuna and the Guardians. "Lady Yuna, I have something that you need to see. But not now."

Yuna looked at Ranma questioningly but Lulu beat her to it.

"What is it?" Asked the goth as her black dress swayed in the wind. Her black hair, however, remained in place.

"I will show you later," replied Ranma as his eyes changed color, and a straw hat found its way to his hand. Ranma then blurred away before anyone could ask him again.

The gang wandered back into town, just as the sun was setting, and they left for Luca. They never saw Ranma jump onto the ship just as it started to leave.

The night was calm, not a cloud in sight, the stars shining brightly, and the water was calm also. Unfortunately, it was a cold night.

Khimari, his blue clothes and fur protected him from the chill; he was content with just watching the sea.

Tidus, his black and yellow water proof clothing keeping the cold at bay, was listening in to Lulu (her fur dress, kept her nice and warm, which couldn't be said for her heart), and Wakka arguing about this Chappu guy and what was going on with Yuna and Tidus.

Lady Yuna, Daughter of High Summoner Braska, stood at the front of the boat, her white kimono top kept and the separate arm pieces made sure she was warm, the long midnight blue skirt, with a rising rose pattern, hid her legs from the cold. Around her waist was a bright yellow sash. However, She was still feeling the cold. She then felt a thick silk jacket wrap around her form.

"It would not do you well, Lady Yuna, if you were to get a cold now. So early in your pilgrimage," said the calm voice of Ranma.

Yuna turned around and her blue and green eyes looked into Ranma's crimson colored orbs. "What did you wish to show me?"

"This," was all Ranma said as he brought out the sphere.

A/N: I need some help here, i need any and all FFX players to get all the cut scenes from the game and send it to me at this address: The reason i ask is because i have not played FFX in over a year and i do not have the means to do so for a while. Thank you for ur help... Bai


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have no rights to the characters in this story.

Yuna could only watch in shock as Priests of Yevon wished her dead. She wanted to know where they got the information about her being half Al-Bhed.

The sphere stopped playing and Yuna turned her eyes to Ranma. "Why did you show me this?"

"I wanted you to know what the Priests thought of you," came the calm reply.

Yuna bowed. "Thank you Ranma. I have one question to ask." Just then a cold blast of wind blew across the ship, sending every one into shivers.

Ranma reached over to Yuna and pulled the silk jacket tighter around Yuna. "I will see you again. Stay safe Lady Yuna." Ranma backed up into a shadow and vanished.

Blitzball Tournament in Luca:

"So you are a Guardian?" asked Auron. His blood red jacket and whiskey jug blew in the wind.

"No. I detest what Yevon's society is doing to Summoners, and the Guardians do nothing to stop it." replied Ranma with anger in his voice.

"I agree. As you can tell I am an Unsent. My story may be over, but your story is not."

As the two talked during the Blitzball game, both felt something shady in Luca. As soon as the last goal was kicked, "The Aurochs have won it, folks," Cries the announcer, "2 to 3 folks, The Besaid Aurochs have won the championship."

"And what a way for the captain of the Aurochs, Wakka, to go out." Cries the other announcer.

A smile comes to Ranmas face as he holds out a hand towards Auron, "Pay up."

Auron hands over thirty Gil while mumbling about beginners luck.

At the time Fiends attacked the Blitzball stadium:

Auron looked at where Ranma was standing and felt a gust of wind as Ranma jumped to the roof of the Stadium. "Reminds me of me," Auron said to himself.

Ranma pulled out an Al-Bhed sniper rifle, and proceeded to shoot at the Fiends attacking the civilians.

"Damn it," cursed Ranma as his gun jammed. Even if it hadn't, there were still too many Fiends for him to take on with the gun.

Ranma brought his hands together, and cried out "Mouko Takabisha!" As soon as the blue sphere of Ki left his hands, pain wracked his body and blood started to ooze down his hands and arms.

Ranma cupped his hands together, muttering, "I will not give up." Over and over again, as a mantra. "Mouko Takabisha!" The pain brought him to his knees, as the blood poured faster than before.

Ranma looked down to see Auron, Tidus and Wakka fighting the fiends. His scenes then went into over drive as Seymour summoned his Aeon and proceeded to destroy the last of the fiends.

Ranma kicked the gun and bullets to the ground as he went off to get help. Yuna saw the bullets fall, and looked up and saw a black jacket with 'Wolf' on the back of it. 'Ranma?' she thought before turning her attention back to healing those hurt by the fiends.

A/N: Sorry for the Short Chapters, but they will pick up from here. Promise.


End file.
